blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora
Princess Dorathea "Dora" Mattingly, or more commonly Dora the Dragon Ghost, or simply Dora, is one of the villains turned good that Danny encounters in the TV show Danny Phantom. She is the little sister of Prince Aragon and lives with him in a castle in the Ghost Zone that was, until Beauty Marked, stuck in medieval times. Like her brother, she also possess an Amulet of Aragon that allows her to turn into her dragon form. Appearance Dora has white-blonde hair that comes to her knees and is always in a tight French braid. She has sickly green skin, her outfit consists of the standard princess-style dress and the Amulet of Aragon around her neck. She also has pale, milky red eyes that have kindness in them which is the exact opposite of her brother's. Personality As a dragon, Dora can be violent and assertive, but while not in dragon form she tends to be more timid. She is very submissive to her brother, though she resents his power. She becomes more confident when Sam helps her realize she is as powerful as Aragon, eventually helping to defeat him in battle. Background Past Life Though little is known about her life, it's known that she was a princess sometime, possibly in a European kingdom, though it's unknown which one it is, or if it is a real realm. She was a young girl at the time of dying whose evil mother wouldn't let her go to the costume ball. It is also very likely that her brother, Prince Aragon, treated her the same, abusive way he did in Beauty Marked. Later on, it is found that she knew Sam in her previous life. Sam confims it, as she was reincarnated during that time as a personal maid to Dora herself. They later became best friends and took care of her when she was dying from her illness. Parental Bonding/First Appearances She first appears in Parental Bonding, when she wants to go to the princess costume ball, but her mother won't let her. When Danny defeats her, she drops her amulet, which the unknowing Danny gives to Paulina and eventually ends up with Sam. Both accidentally uses the amulet's power to turn then into dragons. At the end of the episode she is still sad that she couldn't go to the ball, but gets near Tucker, much to his horror. It is unknown how she gets her amulet back afterwards. Prisoner's of Love She is later seen in Prisoner's of Love, where she still can't go to the ball. In anger, she turns into dragon form and spends a great deal of the remaining episode chasing Sam and Tucker until she crashes into Walker's Prison while trying to follow them. Reign Storm She appears in her dragon form in Reign Storm fleeing the ghost zone along with several other ghosts and usually having Sidney PoinDexter riding on her back. Beauty Marked She later appears in Beauty Marked, when she tries to find a bride for her brother. It is revealed in this episode that for the last 16,000 years, he has been constantly bullying her to get her to find him a human wife. Disguised as a human with the name Dora Mattingly; Princess Dorathea then organizes a beauty contest at Casper High to find him one. Sam is accidentally named the winner and Dora takes her to the Ghost Zone to become Aragon's bride, but Danny and Tucker travel to his kingdom to rescue her. During the final battle between Danny and the prince, Sam convinces Dora to stand up to her brother and Dora realizes her power is equal to that of her brother. She battles her brother, but he quickly beats her. When all seems lost, Danny grabs his amulet, stripping him of his dragon power. Dora de-throning Aragon, takes over, and unfreezes time. She later remarks how Sam reminds her of a once dear friend of hers when she was a human and has the same personality as she does. Sam later tells her everything, that which helps rekindle their old friendship. Phantom Planet She appears to help turn the Earth intangible. Powers/Abilities *'Standard Ghost Powers (Presumably):' she has the standard ghost powers, though she is not shown to use them often except for the hovering *''' Dragon Physiology/Transformation:' Her amulet allows her to turn into a dragon having these powers: **'Flight:' either because she is a dragon or a ghost maybe even both she is able to fly at great speed **'Green Ghost Fire Breath:' due to her dragon nature she is able to breathe green ghost fire from the mouth **'Supernatural Strength:' possibly due to her size and her dragon nature, she is equally strong as her brother Aragon in his dragon form, who is almost strong as Danny and even more. The first example of power shown by someone with her powers was when Sam lifts the grades of the school's stadium with incredible ease **'Supernatural Endurance:' she was able to survive to several attacks from Danny and her brother without any further damage **'Claws:' her hands becomes in sharp claws **'Ice Breath: '''to blow out fires, she can use her ice breath Relationships Sam Manson/Celestria In Beauty Marked, Sam is initially hostile towards Dora because her beauty pageant embodies everything Sam hates. Their relationship only becomes worse when Sam discovers that Dora is a ghost. After Sam is declared the winner of the pageant and Dora takes her to the castle, Sam sees that Dora is not really evil and is being forced to do what her brother wants. Sam helps Dora realize that she is as powerful as her brother and Dora frees her. It is later revealed that she was an old reincarnation when Dora was alive. She was Dora's personal maid and confident, she was her best friend in the past. She then later takes care of her when she was dying from an unknown illness. They soon rekindle their old friendship and become closer than ever. Aragon Aragon is Dora's older brother. The two have equal power, though Dora does not realize it at first. He has been abusing her for the past 16,000 years, and it is likely that he did so when they were alive as well. He oppresses her and tells her that she is not supposed to think, but do only what he says. She hates her brother's treatment of her but does not figure out she is strong enough to stand up to him until Sam convinces her. Danny Fenton/Phantom In her first appearance Dora is an enemy to Danny, though she does not have evil motives. In Beauty Marked, Dora is initially an enemy, though it is only because she is acting on her brother's orders. At the end of the episode, she and Danny work together to defeat Aragon, and it can be assumed she and Danny are on good terms now. Sidney PoinDexter It can be assumed that they have a good relationship as he was seen riding on her back twice in Reign Storm. Gallery Danny Phantom 34 004.jpg Danny Phantom 34 006.jpg Danny Phantom 34 030.jpg Danny Phantom 34 132.jpg Danny Phantom 34 189.jpg Danny Phantom 34 173.jpg Danny Phantom 34 224.jpg Danny Phantom 34 279.jpg Danny Phantom 34 214.jpg Danny Phantom 34 222.jpg Danny Phantom 34 233.jpg Danny Phantom 34 247.jpg Danny Phantom 34 350.jpg Dorathea_alive.jpg Danny Phantom 34 367.jpg Danny Phantom 34 379.jpg Danny Phantom 34 384.jpg Danny Phantom 34 386.jpg Danny Phantom 34 353.jpg Danny Phantom 34 301.jpg Danny Phantom 34 226.jpg Danny Phantom 34 340.jpg Danny Phantom 34 252.jpg Danny Phantom 34 383.jpg Danny Phantom 34 227.jpg Danny Phantom 34 249.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Royalty Category:Living characters Category:Characters